Too Many Blue Sunsets
by Dan Sickles
Summary: Dragged away to the Outer Rim by her Jedi Guardian Obi Wan Kenobi, Duchess Satine Kryze samples the local drinks and gets into all kinds of trouble! Rated T for some naughty implied sex and adult situations.


TOO MANY BLUE SUNSETS

 _This is my first Clone Wars story, and I'm not an expert on all the technology and history, so please comment nicely!_

Duchess Satine Kryze was expecting Obi-Wan Kenobi to take her out to dinner. It was the least he could do after dragging her off to this remote system in the outer rim!

"Another Blue Sunset, my lady?" A shiny gold droid appeared beside her lounging chair with a tray of cool drinks.

"Mm, thanks. And please tell that bare-chested young clone to stop polishing his battle armor and come over here."

Duchess Satine was the most beautiful woman Wanker had ever laid eyes on. The young clone was nervous as hell when he got called over to the bathing pool, where the tall blonde woman was lying full-length in the hot afternoon sun.

"Have you ever tried a Blue Sunset?" the duchess asked, inviting Wanker to sit down at the foot of her lounging chair. "This is a very hot and dusty planet, and a very boring day!"

"I'll drink to that, my lady," Wanker said, smiling. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow after the first couple of drinks the duchess got to feeling friendly. She was all kisses and hands, and she was just pulling him down onto the cushions with her when his code of honor kicked in.

"My lady, the general I serve is a Jedi, and he's got high expectations of all his troops. I won't go behind his back and I won't let down my honor by giving way to loose desires." Wanker felt horrible about shaming the beautiful lady and even worse about passing up on her hugs and kisses.

"There, there, of course you won't. Come back when you're a little older." Clones were programmed to be loyal and unselfish, so Satine resisted the urge to lose her temper. Instead she made a little pouting face like she was comforting a child. But deep inside she was burning mad, and after she gulped down another couple of Blue Sunsets she decided to jump right on a speeder and head into town.

Of course the stupid gold droid with the drinks tray tried to stop her. "My lady, my lady, please allow me to find you some more suitable transport. The weather on this remote planet is so unspeakably hot and I sense you've become quite overheated!"

"You've got that right." Satine was making a joke, but the fancy gold droid didn't get it. All he did was fuss and worry while guiding her back to her perfumed sleeping quarters, which felt cool and dark after the hot sun. Satine wasn't angry now. She suddenly felt very sleepy and dizzy. She fell onto the perfumed pillows and was instantly asleep.

"Duchess, we need to talk." Obi Wan Kenobi sounded very stern and dignified as he shook her by the shoulder.

"Don't want to talk." Satine hugged the pillow and sighed.

"I'm afraid I must insist." Obi Wan didn't show anger, or raise his voice. But all of a sudden his hand came down hard, smacking the duchess right on her shapely, rounded bottom.

"Ow!" The sleepy duchess howled in protest. "How dare you! Have you no respect? I'm a pacifist! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find loyal clones?" Obi Wan asked. "My crew has served me for years. I trained them to be the best. They know they can come to me with their complaints." The Jedi rested his hand flat on her sore behind. His voice was reasonable and calm, as always.

"What about my complaints?" Satine didn't realize she was crying, but tears were running down her face. She sniffled, weeping helplessly into the soft pillows of her bed.

"I'm willing to listen to your complaints too. And if I can, I'll try to satisfy them." Obi Wan didn't show any emotion or feeling. But he shifted on the bed and moved his hand very slightly.

"I'm sorry, Obi Wan." Duchess Satine sniffled again. She couldn't seem to stop crying. "I feel like such a fool! I didn't mean to behave so badly. I just had too many Blue Sunsets."

"Yes, you did. You really must learn to control your drinking, duchess." Obi Wan sounded as if he were scolding her. But just then his hand slid into a place it had never been, and the Duchess moaned in a way she had never moaned before.

 _A/N: I know this is a very silly, naughty story, but I was just watching a Season Two episode where Duchess Satine Kryze is drinking with one of her evil advisors, and I wondered how Obi Wan would react if she misbehaved under the influence!_


End file.
